1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat sink and, more particularly, to a modular heat sink.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of the semiconductor technology, the size of the display tends to be large. The flat panel display such as the household liquid crystal display (LCD) and plasma display panel (PDP) and the light emitting diode (LED) display applied to the large outdoor billboard are common displays.
Taking the large outdoor billboard as example, on the basis of the condition that the problem of signal delay is not absolutely solved and the consideration for the cost, a common large outdoor billboard is usually composed of a plurality of small LCDs, PDPs or LED displays. Taking the LED display as example, the LED display is composed of a plurality of LED modules arranged in array to obtain the needed size.
Under the limitation of the size and the heat dissipation effect of the heat sink, only a small LED module cooperates with one or a plurality of heat sinks nowadays. However, when a plurality of small LED modules are connected together and form a large LED display, the small LED modules at the periphery of the LED display contact the cold environment and have good heat dissipation effect. Relatively, the small LED modules at the center of the LED display have a bad heat dissipation effect.